


Bum Boy Ash

by sir_red



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I originally posted this as a fourth chapter to my 5 Seconds of Naughty Series - I figure it was really a bit too out there for that series though. However, a couple of people seemed to like it so I'm reposting it as a seperate story!</p><p>I hope to have a new replacement Chapter for 5 Seconds of Naughty soon!!!!</p><p>Love</p><p>SirRed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bum Boy Ash

When Ashton woke up his head pounded and his mouth felt dry. He groaned and once again vainly promised himself he would never drink again.

The night slowly started coming back to him. He remembered fooling around with the boys then it had all gone so terribly, terribly wrong. Luke Hemmings, the sweet, vulnerable, innocent little boy he called “Lukey” had turned into some kind of male dominatrix. Only no dominatrix had a cock like Lukey’s - that thing was huuuuge!

The scariest part about the change in their play behaviour was that Ashton had found that he liked it. Ashton liked sex of every shape or form, with girls, boys or even in between. But he hadn’t expected to every enjoy being dominated. With his panty dropping smile and rascal nature he was usually the initiator of any kind of merriment from pranking to fucking - it was usually Ash’s idea and he liked to remain in control.

Until one pretty blonde boy had come along and taken away that control. 

As Ash’s hung over brain came to his senses he realized he was restrained. His legs were tied up above his body and his hands were tied behind him. His mouth was dry and his head pounded slightly from an ungodly hangover. A dark cloth bag was over his head obscuring almost all light and making it impossible for him to see. In the Australian summer the room was hot and sweat was already running down his body. 

Ash realized after jiggling around a bit he was entirely naked. 

“Come on guys its way too early for this shit,” Ashton seethed. 

“You don’t want Luke to catch you swearing,” a quiet voice murmured next to him, “I’m not sure your bum could take another beating.”

Ashton was shocked to realise he didn’t know the voice.

“Who is that?” Ash demanded, a little outraged. 

“Your cell mate,” the quiet voice informed him, “you should consider yourself lucky it took me six months to get into this place.”

“Huh?” Ash was a little confused, “you wanted to be locked up.”

“It’s all part of the experience,” the voice informed him, “it’s about surrendering control. Once you sign the disclaimer you’re basically their property.”

There was a tone to the guy’s voice that Ashton realized was arousal. This guy must be hard as nails Ash thought. Ash realized after a moment that he was as well. 

After a moment there was the groaning of a door in serious need of WD40 and Ash smelt a familiar cologne.

“Finally,” Ash said, relieved, “boys this was hilarious, it’s time to let me go now.” 

“I’m afraid not,” said another unfamiliar voice, “remember we explained to you last night that once you agreed to the experience you can’t change your mind.” 

“Huh?” Ash said confused and feeling a little bit stupid.

“You may not remember,” the stranger admitted, “you were a little drunk. But we have your signature, so that’s the important thing!”

“Wait a minute!” Ash said. 

The bag was suddenly ripped from his head and Ash went silent.

His three band mates were standing in front of him. Luke, Cal and Michael were all dressed in white dressing robes. They were accompanied by a masked man dressed all in leather. The room was done up like a torture dungeon, only no torture dungeon had ever been so kinky. From one wall to another were implements of sado-sexual mayhem. Ash recognized butt plugs and dildos and then dozens, possibly hundreds of things he didn’t even have a name for.

“What the fuck?” Ash said. 

He turned to check out the guy dangling beside him. The guy was thin, though he had some wiry muscle. He was cute rather than handsome, he had the kind of face that was probably mistaken for much younger than he was. Ash figured the man was a couple of years older than he was, though he figured he’d still get carded. 

The guy was looking at Ash’s three band mates in barely concealed awe. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” the guy said. 

Cal and Mikey blushed but Lukey nodded. 

“You’ll do well slave,” Luke told him, with that authoritive tone of his, “if you don’t speak unless spoken to.” 

The ‘slave’ simply nodded. Ash noticed the guy had a pretty epic boner and was staring at Luke with barely concealed lust. 

Ash found himself getting inexplicably annoyed at that, he glared at the little stranger. How dare this freak look at his Luke?

“Ashton, Ashton,” Luke said.

Luke wandered over to him. In the warm confines of dungeon Luke’s body seemed to radiate heat, like his sex appeal was generating warmth. 

“I was surprised when you agreed to this,” Luke noted.

Luke reached over and flicked Ash’s cock. For the first time Ash noticed he was painfully and almost ridiculously erect, it was like his dick had turned to stone. 

Luke flicked it and Ash cried out in pain. 

“That fucking hurt!” he said in shock and surprise. 

His cock had always been sensitive but now it was like he had become super sensitive.

“What the hell!?!?” he demanded looking at Luke.

“Gag him,” Luke said, sounding annoyed. Mike and Cal rushed to get a ball gag. 

“Use the slave,” Luke said after a moment, a smile on his face. 

Mike and Cal went to release the slave from his harness but Luke sighed. 

“Look at the controls, morons,” he ordered them. 

They went over to a monitor on the far side of the room and pressed some buttons. A couple of minutes later the dangling stranger began to slowly move toward Ash while also being lifted so that he was above Ash’s height.

“What the hell?” Ash demanded. 

Before he knew it the strangers arse was being lowered down and onto his face. 

“Wait, wait…” Ash managed to say before his mouth and nose were enclosed in the dude’s pretty white bottom. 

“MMMPH MMMPH!” Ash declared, his voice muffled by the dude’s anus. 

Ash heard the guy moan as Ash accidently pleasured him.

“MMMPH!” Ash yelled again, after a moment Ash managed to push his head back and break free of the guys arse cavity. He craned his neck back and took a breath of fresh air. 

“Lukey!” Ash moaned, “this isn’t funny anymore.”

“I think it’s funny,” Luke said, sounding amused, “you should count yourself lucky we had them give this dude like a dozen enemas before Mikey and Cal would let me do this.” 

“Lukey!” Ash exclaimed again, but his neck was starting to hurt, he realized he could either risk injuring his neck or press his face back into the guys arse. 

Grunting in annoyance he did so. This time as he was about to come up for air the guy somehow reached around, grabbed the back of his head and shoved him, face first into his arse. 

“MMMPH!” Ash called out in annoyance but he had no choice but to continue to pleasure him. 

“Its eat him out or suffocate,” Ash thought to himself, hating himself, hating his cock, hating the world, Ash stuck out his tongue. 

When the guy finally came they lifted him up of Ash and let him catch his breath. 

“That wasn’t cool!” he declared.

“Do we need to gag you again?” Luke asked, threateningly.

Ash hurriedly shook his head. 

“Good boy,” Luke told him. 

“You’ve probably worked out that we snuck you some Viagra last night,” Luke added, “you’re going to be hard basically all day long…no matter how many times you cum.” 

“Which is good news for you,” Luke continued, “because we’re actually going to let you cum.

“See we have this bet going with the guards,” Luke said, “there’s a lot of money on the line. If you cum more than ten times in a six hour period you beat the record.”

“Ten times!” Ash exclaimed, but he was quickly silenced by a look from Luke.

“You shouldn’t have taken that bet,” Mikey said annoyed, speaking out loud for the first time.

Luke turned and simply looked at him and Mikey quickly blushed and looked at the ground. Luke also stared at Calum who quickly looked away.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Luke told them both, “we’re not going to lose.” 

“If we do our arses will be in a sling next to Ash’s!” Mikey said annoyed, “I’m sick of you boys always getting me into trouble!” 

“Awww Mikey,” Luke said sweetly, “and I was going to let you fuck Ash. 

“I guess we’ll have to let cum bucket do it instead.” 

“Who’s cum bucket?” Ash asked intrigued.

“That’s me,” the slave informed him, “I’m not allowed a real name for as long as Luke owns me.”

For some reason that made Ash even more aroused. 

They released the guy from his sling and slipped a condom on his nob. They tied a chain around his neck and led him over to Ash. 

The guy had a big cock, nowhere near as big as Lukey’s but then Ash had never seen a cock as big as Lukey’s. 

They didn’t use lube and they didn’t open him up. 

They just shoved the guy’s cock into him and the dude started fucking him with vengeance. 

“Cum bucket,” Luke said, “if he cums before I say so I’m going to hold you responsible.”

The dude actually gulped while he pounded away at Ash’s arse. 

Ash wondered how he had ended up in this situation. He had been a cool dude, a drummer, semi-famous, kinda awesome. How had he ended up a bum boy in some seedy sex dungeon?

The biggest problem was he was happier than he had ever been. 

“Lukey,” Ash said, smiling for the first time.

Luke looked at him and, despite the rule against talking, smiled back.

“Nobody’s using my mouth,” Ash pointed out.

They lowered the top half of Ash’s body down so that he was at 45 degree angle. Cum bucket kept fucking him while his mouth was placed below waist level.

Then Luke Hemmings sat on his face and Ashton Irwin decided he was in heaven.


End file.
